Overdue
by Quadriplex
Summary: The life of Steve Rogers has been smooth running after the events of The Avengers movie. However, can the return of a love interest upset this balance? Based purely on Captain America: The First Avenger and bits of The Avengers.


Overdue

The Sunday sun streams in from the glass panes that occupy most of the south wall. Steve awakes, disorientated by both the high position of the sun and the unknown room he was sleeping in. He checks the time, knowing full well that it must be past noon. The digital clock reads twenty past two, and Steve gets up slowly. Knowing his body, he would have been in a coma for at least a day and a half. He stretches his limbs and the muscles that wrap around his frame. His built frame, a curse really, as it tore him away from his only friends. Alerted to the presence of another man, he looks towards the doorway and was greeted by Tony Stark.

'Hey Capsicle, quite a ride we had on Friday didn't we?' said Tony, smirking his mischievous little smirk that he always does when he's happy, or, rather ready to annoy.

It was only then did Steve realize that he was in Tony's Malibu home and that he was in that man's bed and that possibly, maybe, he might've done something absolutely regrettable. He straightens up with a panicked look on his face.

'OH MY GO—DID WE-'

'RELAX YOUR CHISELED CHIN' interrupted Tony.

'WHY DO I ONLY HAVE MY UNDERGARMENTS ON?'

'We didn't sleep together! Okay? Fuck! I just increased the amount of pure alcohol in your whiskey to test out your tolerance for alcohol – aaand you passed out at.. What was it again JARVIS?' said Tony, smiling.

'Sixty-Four Per cent Sir '

'Thank you JARVIS. You know, you were all sweaty and shit when you collapsed on my bed' said Tony as he walked as seductively as he could towards Steve. 'But you know, Stevie, if you uh, wanna fool around tonight, _I'll be right here baby. I like it dirty_' He bites his lower lip and gives Steve a smolder, one that would have dropped the panties of every woman in America.

'TONY!'

'Alright alright! Jesus, just fuckin' with you, Fury wants to talk to you right now'

'What about?'

'How the fuck should I know? Something about your past?', 'The Hologram figure of Fury needs to be activated first. Just press- Ahh fuck it I'll come with you'

Steve dons a thin white singlet and jeans and follows Stark to the basement, intent on knowing his way back and forth in Tony's estate. Tony's talking mumbling something, but Steve was too preoccupied to listen.

Something from my past? What could it possibly be? Could something be someone? Steve maps out all of the possibilities in his head, Bucky? Colonel Phillips? Peggy?

When they reach the basement, Tony taps away at an odd machine and next thing, Fury materializes out of nowhere.

'Hello Captain America' said Fury, slightly amused at the expression Steve was wearing.

'Ah- Sir, how can I help?' Steve had to stop for a moment, remembering to close his gaping mouth and shock.

'We've found Peggy, she's alive'

Peggy. The name tied Steve's stomach in knots. _Found Peggy?_ Steve expected to hear that she had died 10 years ago and that her grave was somewhere. But _alive?_ He hadn't fathomed this idea. He would have gone to visit the grave and to spill out his heart. Cry, even, but never had he thought that she'd have an answer in reply. His fleeting moments with her only multiplied his longing to go back. Back to what was known and not alien. Her anguished calls echo in Steve's head.

'Steve?'

'Steve? Come back'

Peggy. How old would she be now? At least ninety, the sight of her would bring immeasurable comfort to Steve but also a distinct fear. That's seventy years alone, waiting for Steve at the Stork, will she be bitter towards him? Angry perhaps? Does she even want to see him now?

'She's in Australia' said Fury, snapping Steve back to reality

'What?'

'You can ask her when you meet her. Your personal jet leaves for Sydney at 1900 hours'

'Thank you sir'

The 15 hour flight was long and hard. Combined with the prospect of seeing his love again and the loneliness, it was unbearable. The dimly lit cabin only served for his isolation. Steve brought a few books at the insistence of Pepper and Tony. Turning on the lamp and flipping through the limited selection was 'Pride and Prejudice', 'The Woman in Black', a few others and a book called 'Fifty Shades of Grey', whom Tony said was an excellent book.

'Half of New York couldn't wait to turn the page' said Tony with a dangerous smile.

Steve put a mental note to never take Tony's advice ever again. Having finishing Jane Austen's book, he took out his drawing book and fondled his pencil in his hand. Drawing had always brought comfort to Steve and this time was no exception. The memory of Peggy Carter remains fresh in his mind. As soon as he thought it, the pencil moved. Beautiful strokes covered the piece of paper in minutes. The slender body of Peggy and her silken tresses flowed freely around her neck. Steve proceeded to unload his backpack of colorful pastels, ink and paint. Handling the ruby pastel, he outlined and filled in her dress and her round lips, perfectly creating the image of Peggy in her attractive attire. Once finished, Steve places the pencil on the table to his right, and takes in his masterpiece. Steve sighs, and slips the paper into his folder. For the rest of the journey, Steve paints the vast sea beneath the jet and the team, 'The Avengers'. As much as he wants to return back to the 1940s, he realizes that his path has taken a dramatic turn and that these people; the highly dangerous and the extremely spontaneous are his family.

Chapter Two

Steve arrived in Sydney with shoulder bag and luggage in tow headed towards a modest hotel.

3am in the morning according to Australian time and Steve was still able to hail a cab.

'Mornin', where you off to?'

'Uhh- The Golden Coronet' reads Steve from his brochure.

'Oh that place! Right next to a World War 2 memorial, sight seein' at a time like this?'

Steve didn't reply. Of course Australia was involved in the war. They were part of the Allies, along with the French and British. Steve knew that, but being bathed in American propaganda stopped him from realizing the losses of other countries and how much of an impact that the war had. His newfound naivety hit him hard. Of course, this was all Nick Fury's doing, probably a plot to ease Steve's mind into the 21st century.

After Steve had paid the cab, it drove off into the night. Steve arrived at the Golden Coronet and was greeted by a man, who led him to his room.

'Agent Evans, a pleasure to meet you Sir, Director Fury let me know you were coming and I've prepared a room for you. The Vicliffe Woods retirement centre is a 10 minute walk down the street to your left.'

'Thank you Evans, at ease.'

And with that, the young man walked away, clearly happy with meeting his idol.

Steve walks in the room that he would stay in for the rest of the week. A moderately large room contained a single bed placed in the corner opposite of the window which looks out onto the memorial. The refrigerator placed opposite the bathroom door emits a low electrical hum and the kettle lies unplugged on top of it.

Disregarding all this for the fear of creating an explosion, he changes from the jacket and jeans to a comfortable singlet and climbs into bed.

That night brought nightmares of the month before. The Chitauri masses came pouring out of the rift on top of New York City causing chaos and killing innocent people; Innocents that Captain America, could not save. The cries of the women and shrieks of the babies rang loudly in his ears only comforted by the men and woman who stood around him.

'Guys, I'm bringing the party to you' said Iron Man

'I don't see how that's a party' retorts the Black Widow

The giant serpent came crashing down the city lane and towards the team.

Steve wakes up in a start, sweaty and hot. The time reads 1:27. Today. Monday. The day that Steve will finally see Peggy, the love of his life. With this notion in his head, he brushes his perfect pearl white teeth and changes into a clean buttoned shirt with a grey vest and a pair of black trousers. Leaving the hotel came as a sort of relief, as the pale color of the interior walls of his dwellings seems too reminiscent of an asylum.

The walk was refreshing. It allowed Steve to clear his mind and prepare his speech for Peggy. The quiet suburb was littered in leaves; clearly Autumn had left its mark. A few cars here and there revved to life with its passengers ready for whatever the day had in stall for them.

Arriving at the retirement centre sent a shiver up his spine. He's already established that Peggy will be around 90 but will he like what he sees? She might be married and with children, grandchildren even. This shallow outlook disgusted him. Steve convinced himself that this, this needed to happen. Steve needed to see his Peggy one more time. Steve took a step into the building.

'Hi! How can I help you?' smiled a woman, Cecilia, by a glance of the name tag.

'Hi Cecilia, I'm here to see a Peggy Hayley Carter?'

'Are you a relative?'

'Along those lines' Steve's lips moved into a smile that was not only reminiscent of Stark's smile but genuine relief that Peggy is just a few steps away.

'Down that corridor and to the left dear, that's room 18'

'Thank you ma'am'

Steve walked down the corridor, heart pounding in rhythm to his every move. He prepared everything to the last detail. Say sorry, break her out of this prison and live happily ever after. She must still have a few years left right? Technology now should be able to help people live longer right?

When he walked through the door into the room and laid eyes on her, everything fell apart. The woman lying on the bed staring out at the window was fragile; her beautiful features worn by time and her once beautiful earthy colored hair are all but white. The room was painted a sickly green and contained a small television and a wooden seat next to the bed. She turned and faced Steve.

'Who are you?'

Steve had to choke back a sob that was trying so hard to climb out of his throat.

'Sorry I'm late'

'Wha- Ste- Steven?!'

'Peggy' His eyes watery now

'Steve how-'

Steve walks up to the bed and sits on the edge, grasping Peggy's frail hand.

'I'm so sorry, so so so sorry' he whispered.

'Shhh, dear. Crying is not a good look on Captain America' she said soothingly.

Steve gathered himself enough to ask Peggy for the dance that was promised.

'Can I have the honor?'

Peggy sits up ever so slowly, and gets off the bed while Steve puts the record on. Classical music starts playing.

'Now as long as you hold my hand I will teach you how to dance'

'Yes ma'am'

'You mustn't be tardy anymore Steven. I have waited at the Stork for 30 years for you. Times have changed' murmured Peggy, a motherly instinct that she picked up. 'Every Saturday eight o'clock on the dot, that's what I said didn't I?'

'Yes ma'am'

They waltz in silence for a few minutes. Steve stares into the eye; the brown eyes, still sharp with determination after all of these years and hugs her tightly.

'Hmm those crystal blue eyes are as crisp as ever. That's how I fell in love with you, you know' said Peggy dreamily.

At this point, Steve realized that Peggy had been leaning on him and that he was half carrying her. He picked her up and placed her back in bed.

'Very good. I shall teach you more tomorrow' murmured Peggy

Steve kisses Peggy on the forehead, something that he hasn't been able to do in around 70 years. A sharp sob emits from Peggy's mouth:

'I don't want to die Stevie. I just met you again its completely unfair. I want more time with you.' cried Peggy. A tear streams down her face, a tear that represented all of the anguish and sadness that was kept by Peggy from all these years, in her heart.

Steve breaks down in a sob and kisses Peggy on the lips, 'I'll always be here with you Peggy', 'I love you'.

'I'm desperate' said Peggy 'Please Steve, don't leave me again, I've been so lonely.'

'I'll never leave your side again'

Chapter 3

During the week, Steve spent a majority of the time in Room 18 with Peggy. He even slept on the chair in the room for several nights. They would talk, hours on end, trading information about the invasion of New York, and the 70 years of life that Steve had missed out on. They would laugh and reminisce about the old days and drink to their good fortune and happiness.

'How come you moved to Australia?' said a blushing Rogers.

'I didn't want to.. o-only after my sister realized how depressed I was, she sent me here' said a reluctant Peggy, 'she was doing me good I knew, but I fought her'

'Do you have any family?'

'I- I have a niece, Eloise Kensington, she's around your age'

Occasionally, Peggy would doze off, a clear indication of her age. Steve would let her sleep knowing that even though she may act like the same Peggy 70 years ago, she, in reality was not. Several occasions, Peggy would wake up, scared that her Captain had abandoned her and left, and would cry. However, she only need look to the left of her, to see those worried blue eyes and the pout he'd make once he realized she was crying.

Steve would hold out his hands for her to hold, and for the days that she couldn't stand, they'd 'hand-waltz'; Hands grasped tightly together, swinging their arms ever so slowly, and gently from left to right, smiling lovingly into each other's eyes. Steve knew that she was slipping away, that much was clear. He figured that she'd held on just to see her love for a final time and once that had happened, she'd die peacefully. Steve tried not to get emotional. He'd witness Bucky die didn't he? That day that saw them finally together again, as a team fighting the horde of Hydra men on the train, only to see his best mate plummet down the vast valley. Many nights were spent restless and depression gripped him like a vice but he could handle this, couldn't he?

The Sunday sun spread evenly amongst the autumn leaves, creating a range of beautiful crimson, yellow and orange. The day was chilly, but Steve managed to keep Peggy warm, placing his jacket snugly around her neck and body.

'You must care for yourself Steven, you'll catch a cold' said a concerned Peggy

'Don't worry Peggy, the serum gave me a high tolerance, you're the one that needs to be careful'

Steve was genuinely concerned for Peggy. Casting his previous thoughts away, he turns his mind to how he could increase Peggy's longevity and how he'd take her home. Pacing around the room, lost deep in his thoughts he neglected to realize Peggy is in a frightful coughing fit. He runs to her in horror, trying to help, anything that could stop that ghastly sound that her throat makes. He sits her up and pats her back while holding her mouth. Peggy starts to shake violently.

Blood. Steve freezes up instantly at the sight of the red liquid. Nurses start rushing into the room to help bring her coughing to a halt. Steve's face pales to a shade of paper while he screams Peggy's name as she slips into unconsciousness.

Steve is next to Peggy the whole trip from the retirement home to the hospital. He looks in desperation as he sees doctors and nurses hook her up on a clear liquid and the beeping monitor. The pain of the needles that jab at her frail skin resonates in Steve.

'Seizure'

That's what the doctors said. Many things cause seizures, and the direct cause is unknown, lest they operate to find out.

'She's too weak'

That's what Dr. Stadwell said, refusing to perform scans on her.

'She'll only have a few minutes, I'm sorry sir, spend that time well'

Steve takes this news badly. He runs to Peggy's side and clenches his fist in frustration.

'I should have been here with you. I should have given you some of my blood, the serum would have helped you' cried Steve.

The tears come out of his pained blue eyes.

'You know that would have never worked my darling'

Steve looks up at her face. That lovely face that stared at him with such concern, as if she was worried about Steve, when clearly, she was the one that needed to be worried about.

'I want to try. TRY SOMETHING. I feel so useless. I don't want to stand by and let you DIE!' screamed Steve

'You've done all you have Steven Rogers, for that I love you. You managed to find me when I lost all hope of ever meeting you again. The last week has been a gift and a true blessing. Know that' whispered Peggy, stifling a sob.

'Why me?' sobbed Steve

'I love you' she reached for Steve's hand and grasped it tightly.

Peggy let out a sigh, one that signified the weight on her shoulders had finally been lifted, finally being able to see her love and spending that time with him. Her eyes found the window

'What a beautiful day it is' she murmured.

Her grip on Steve's hand loosened and Peggy Carter passed away.

'Peggy? Oh Peggy?' sobbed Steve, shaking the body of Peggy 'No.. No… D-Don't leave me. I love you. We still had so much to do. I'm sorry I was late.'


End file.
